random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes, released in 2004 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2 and GameCube. It is a game where you take control of three characters at once. It also barely does anything that continues the amazement the Adventure series has. Sins * The game's graphics are pretty dated. I know they were probably trying to go for a new look, but the cutscenes in this game look pretty low budget. (ding) * For some reason, the frame rate is lacking in the PS2 version. Don't know what happened there. (ding) * Tails sounds like he has hit puberty in this game. (ding) * This game introduces us to Omega, AKA a s**ty clone of Gamma. (ding) * By the way, Omega is still alive by the end of the game. (ding) * For some reason, they decided to give Rouge a different outfit in this game, but no one else. (ding) * Shadow returns in this game, but at the same time, it isn't Shadow. (ding) * Omega is mad at Eggman for giving him life. (ding) * Since it has been discovered by Rouge that Shadow and Omega were locked in a secret stash, they have now decided that they hate him. (ding) * And can I just say again that I hate Omega? Because I do. He is a s**t character. (ding) * This is the first time in the series that Amy and Cream have interacted with Big, who seem to know him completely well. (ding) * Oh look, Big has lost Froggy again. That fat bastard isn't good at keeping him safe, eh? (ding) * Who is Chocola? Is that Cheese's brother? We are never told this. (ding) * Also, Sonic Team are racist f**ks, naming a dark brown Chao "Choco''la". (ding) * Hey look! It's Team Chaotix! A group with an emo chameleon (ding), a gangster crocodile (ding) and a bee who never shuts up. (ding) * Why did they bring these three back, but not Mighty? (ding) * The story in this game is so bloody stupid. It has Metal Sonic pretending to be Dr. Eggman (for some reason) (ding), and deciding to betray his creator (for some reason) (ding) so he can take over the world by turning into a giant thing. (ding) * The levels in this game are long, so you better not lose all of your lives, because that's 10 minutes of your life that you will never get back. (ding) * Team Rose's story begins with a tutorial. Did they really think that we would start the game with Team Rose? (ding) * Team Rose's levels are shorter, but the places that they shouldn't be in aren't completely cut out. With glitches, you can get into areas and find unused audio. This is honestly awesome, and I'm going to remove a sin for it! (gnid) * Despite that, it shows that Sonic Team were too lazy to check and make sure we can't get into areas we're not supposed to. (ding) * Team Dark... pfft, could they have seriously not came up with a better name? (ding) ...are basically like Team Sonic, except they have more s**t to deal with, which means their levels ''are even longer than Team Sonic's, which are already long enough. (ding) * Team Chaotix have tons of stupid missions that take even longer than Team Dark's levels. Not only that, but they are so boring. Doesn't help that if I miss something, I have to backtrack through the entire level. (ding) * One mission in praticular is a mission where I have to destroy 85 enemies in a level. Yes, 85. (ding) Not only that, but there are only 85 enemies. So you have to destroy every single one of them. (ding) Not only that, but it is the third mission in the game. (ding) And not only that, but the next few missions are easier than taking a s**t. (ding) * During the first boss in the game, Charmy says "Doctor Who?" An unintended reference to a s**ty Sci-Fi programme where nothing makes sense. (ding) * All four teams play through the exact same levels and bosses in the exact same order, so how come they only encounter each other twice in the main story? (ding) * Also, this game gets incredibly repetitive. (ding) * The levels are very linear (ding) and have lots of moments where you're just destroying tons of enemies. (ding) * Two of the bosses in the game are just destroying tons of bosses, and I am not joking when I say that. (ding) * "Don't get too excited boys! Those were the easy ones!" Not only is this a stupid quote, especially for Dr. Eggman, (ding) but you have to hear this eight times in the game. (ding) Also, he calls Team Rose "boys" as well, even those two of them are girly brats. (ding) * The music in this game is certainly not the best, but for what it does, it is pretty awesome! I will even take off another sin for it! (gnid) * To unlock the Last Story, you must not only beat all four main stories, but you must collect all the Chaos Emeralds too! (ding) * How do you get Chaos Emeralds, well, you find a key somewhere then you bring it to the end of the level where you can play a Special Stage to try and earn an emerald. Get hit, however, and you lose the key, which is very easy to do due to the s**t ton of enemies in this game. (ding) * The Special Stages have you collecting these balls whilst avoiding spikes to try and get boosts to get the emerald. As annoying as the later ones can be, these are actually pretty fun! (gnid) * How come I can only turn into my super form during the final boss? In Sonic Adventure 1 and 2, it makes sense why I can't become Super Sonic until the end of the game, but not here! (ding) * Basically, during the final battle with Metal Overload, which is a stupid name, (ding) Sonic, Knuckles and Tails grab hands and harness the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic turns into his super form, Tails and Knuckles get put into these gold bubbles. (ding) * That is so stupid, especially since Knuckles and Tails both had alternative forms in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. (ding) * The cutscene where Metal Sonic becomes Metal Overload takes almost 50 seconds, which is a time waster. (ding) * The boss fight has pretty good music... and nothing else that makes it interesting. (ding) * Have you mastered the game completely? What to you unlock? Super Hard Mode. Yes, they made a harder version of what is already a hard game. (ding) * Multiplayer Mode would probably be fun if I didn't need to play through all of the boring levels to play everything. (ding) * Sin Counter: 44 * Sentence: Metal Overlong Cutscene Category:Random-ness Sins